


Bonds Don't Break

by AllTimeAlex



Category: Ghost Town (Band), Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeAlex/pseuds/AllTimeAlex
Summary: Have you ever had a friend that has changed your life forever? and given you emotions you don't quite know how to deal with? well Kevin is about to see how hard dealing with his emotions are.





	Bonds Don't Break

*Justin Bieber*  
"Justin!" Hearing my mom's voice yell for me wonder what I did this time?  
"Coming!" Grabbing my shirt and putting it on and shutting off my video game, running down the stairs it's only me, my mom and my two younger siblings with my grandma for a couple weeks.  
"Yeah, whatcha need?" Fixing my hair and looking into her sweet eyes I always have been a momma's boy. "Can you help me put stuff away in the kitchen then we can work on your room"  
"Sure Mom" nodding and helping her put away some dishes after an hour we finish.  
"Okay Justin I want you to go introduce yourself to our neighbors and yes I know you don't like talking to new people but it's okay sweetie they seem like nice people and you never know they could have a son around your age?"  
She says lifting an eyebrow...I hate it when she's right about this kind of stuff  
"But Mom I-" getting cut off by her "No Justin you are 14 years old and I know you can do this cause I believe you can, hugging me. Walking over and giving me a container with brownies in it " I made them some brownies I want you to give to them. "Please Mom I really don't want to do this"  
She turns to me and puts her hands on her hips  
"Justin, you can and will do it, it's not that bad hun okay?" Smiling at me and walking me out the door and down the porch to the house next door gulping loudly she knows I don't like doing this but I don't have a say in this anymore might as well get it over with. "I know you can do it Jay" she hugs me and goes up on the porch as I walk up the stairs.  
You can do this Justin saying to myself and ringing the doorbell looking over and seeing my mom went inside.  
Looking back and seeing a woman probably a little younger than my mom with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes but a gentle smile on her face as she sees me.  
"Why Hello sweetie," she says okay maybe this won't be so bad I say to myself she's nice getting more confidence.  
"Hi I'm Justin and we are the new neighbors my mom wanted you to have these" I had her the brownies. "Oh thank you! It's nice to meet you Justin I actually have a son who's 14 do you want to meet him?" The nice women ask tilting her head.  
"Yes!" I say excited a new friend! "Come in he's in his room it's the second door on the right" she explains letting me go upstairs well my mom was right...again....walking down the hallway and knocking on the door hearing a faint 'Come in' opening the door seeing a young boy with brown hair swept to one side writing in some notebook well he seems like...something....  
He looks up and I see his green eyes hit me, wow his eyes are amazing.  
"Hi I'm Justin I'm your new neighbor," I say smiling looking at him he nods and goes back to what he was doing wow really? "What's your name?" I ask kindly sitting next to him on the floor. "Kevin" I hear quietly he seems shy maybe he'll be my friend..."Do you wanna hang out?" I look up at him and he immediately smiles and nods he's not so bad...  
Kevin gets up and grabs my hand pulling me down the stairs and out the door but I don't see his mom walking down the stairs with him still holding my hand..kind of weird but I'm not gonna say anything.  
Seeing his mom and my mom talking and laughing well looks like they are becoming friends, we run over to them smiling and looking at each already best friends  
"Why hello boys I see you made a friend Justin," my mom says smiling. "And Kevin your out of your room and made a friend that's good" His mom smiles yeah he's a shy one but I'm gonna break down those walls no matter what. Maybe moving from Canada to California wasn't such a bad thing after all.  
"Wanna go to the skate park?" I ask and get a small nod he'll warm up to me I hope to go to the garage with Kevin following me, grabbing my board I have skated since I was five so I'm okay.  
"You ready?" I ask getting a 'yes'  
"Let's go," I say leading him there.  
*Kevin McCullough*  
Trapped is a good word to describe it no one to talk to I don't really make friends that easy my mom tries to get me to talk to people but I just end up embarrassing myself so I just stopped. But I feel that Justin is different as he pulls me to the skate park we talk a little bit and laughing  
He's hilarious and I heard he's going to the same school as me! At least I'll have someone to protect me there.  
After about 15 minutes of endless conversations and laugh fits later we arrive there's a lot of people here some our age and some older. Justin pulls me closer and lets my hand go once we get there.  
"Watch me," he says smiling for a fourteen-year-old he knows what he's doing he starts getting other skaters attention cheering him on and applauding him but he ignores them all looks right at me? Why me? I am nothing to look at heard from my dad many times then I just started believing it I mean my mom helps a lot but it's still there like a scar.  
"Boy you have some moves for being your age" a boy that looks to be about 18 and his friends agree, "Thanks" Justin smiles "What's your name?" I'm already mad he's my friend, not theirs...I turn and fade into the crowd seeing as Justin is so happy I wouldn't want to interfere with that I should've known but i- I'm cut off by arms wrapping around my waist hugging me tight "The names Justin". He says proudly as I giggle not caring that everyone there is watching us but then the unexpected came...  
"Okay we'll see you later Justin," Ryder says smiling. I can't believe it, "See you guys," Jay says getting on his board and holding his hand out toward me, everyone turning their attention towards me. Great something I didn't want but then I feel okay if Justin's here great I'm starting to get weird again.  
We walk back as soon as the sun is setting and today I'm really glad I met Justin he already means a lot to me and I've only known him a day and the best part being he doesn't think I'm weird. We arrive back at my house and he hugs me smiling "Best friends?" He asks looking at me and I nod "Forever" I high five him and walk into the house seeing Justin walk back to his house.  
Finally this 14-year-old is allowed to be happy again... I smile as I walk up to my room changing into my clothes knowing that the first day of school is tomorrow but I'm not as afraid as I was knowing that Justin will be there as well. Falling asleep soundly.  
(They are both 17 and in their Senior year of High School)  
* 7:30 am*  
I am woken by my mother slowly shaking me smiling one of her contagious smiles "time to get up sweetie breakfast is downstairs and the bus will be here so hurry" she says walking out and I changed into some black jeans converse and a black and white striped long sleeved shirt. As I get dressed I see the bus pass my house  
My luck...  
Grabbing my book bag and running down the stairs not grabbing breakfast but run over to Justin's knocking then seeing Justin come out in ripped jeans high tops and a black V neck and might admit he's pretty hot in it did I mention I might like Justin? Well, I do and there's is no way in hell I'm telling him I'm not ruining this friendship it means way too much to me.  
"Hey, Kev!" Jay says shoving his phone in his pocket smiling as he starts walking towards the high school "you ready for senior year?" He adds looking over at me wrapping an arm around me smiling "I promise it'll be okay I won't leave you alone with any of them" I smile at that and nod and starting to see Saint James High School and all of those people just making me more nervous. But I feel Justin squeeze my shoulder as we walk towards the office.  
*Justin Bieber*  
"Hello, and you might be," the office lady says scurrying around but still talking to us. "I'm Justin Bieber and this is Kevin McCullough" I point to him and see he has his earphones in looking at the ground. She hands us our schedules and leaves.  
I start pulling Kev with me through the crowded hallway feeling Kevin getting pushed and shoved even more. "Kevin come on," I say and pull him towards me, I can feel him physically shaking but we manage to get to our lockers "okay 781 and 782 right here" pointing to our lockers. He opens it shoves his stuff in and sighs I know he's terrified inside but he'll be okay I'm here for him.  I know his experiences with school haven't been the best and when we told me how he was treated so poorly by the students and how the faculty wouldn't do anything so he was homeschooled but I had to promise him the whole way here how I wouldn't leave him I want him to know I am there for him no matter what I smile and I turn to him "what do you have first?" Asking "Algebra 2," he says looking at me we grab our books and start walking to class but soon are stopped by some big beef headed idiot who I assume is a jock.  
"Well looks like we have new meat," this idiot says as his friends crowd around us. "Back off stupid" I growl protecting Kevin as he looks down but I can tell he's petrified "who's gonna make us" he sneers laughing. Soon the teacher comes in "Class sit down and settle down now Luke sit down and stop messing with them" this skinny blonde girl with black hair and blue eyes "now I'm Mrs. Horine I'll be your Math teacher let's get started" she starts blabbing about stuff passing out what I assume is homework.  
I turn to Kevin and see him actually flying through the homework  
I didn't know he was a brainiac  
I turn to him "How do you understand this stuff" I gesture to the homework and Kev turns to me smiles and leans towards me and I smell his cologne.  
I'm not gay but God he smells so good... "Oh I just find it fun and it's pretty easy to me" I drop my jaw but he starts writing out each problem and as Kev helps me understand the homework I look up and Mrs. Horine walks over with a smile on her face. "is everything okay?" I look over at Kev and "Oh yeah I was just helping Justin with the homework" she smiles and nods heading back to her desk. I smile to Kev "thanks dude" he nods as the bell rings and everyone piles out of the class and we are the last ones.  
Heading to my locker and pulling out my Psychology book and see Kev pulls out his Government book "I'll see you after class okay? I'll is upstairs if anything happens" a small smile appears on his face as he nods and quickly walks to his Government class.  
I hope he'll be okay...  
Shaking my head fixing my snapback and racing up the stairs, high fiving a few dudes and winking at some cheerleaders who scream and blush. Seeing Alex "hey man" Alex high fives me and sits down at the desk "Hey man the team misses you, by the way, you should really think about joining again" i shake my head "Nah, I'm taking Music class now the team was fun but I love Music" he sighs and I feel bad "Okay I'll swing by after school?" he smiles as the teacher walks in a skinny small blonde haired woman with glasses as she sets her bag and books down.  
"Welcome to Psychology I'm Mrs. White, does anyone know what Psychology means?" I turn my head around the room and everyone in the class is avoiding the teachers, I shake my head and raise my which the teacher calls on me "Psychology is the scientific study of the human mind and it's functions, especially those affecting behavior in a given context" I move the hair out of my bangs as the teacher nods writing it on the board "Yes Justin that is correct" everyone is kind of stunned that I knew that but what can I say? I try and focus on what she says but the only thing I can think of  
Is Kev Okay?....  
*Kevin*  
I try and quickly get to my class without running into any jocks or bullies but too little too late just as I was about to walk into the class I feel someone grab the collar of my shirt and pull me into the hallway, turning to see Adam Taylor and his three goons these four have bullied me four the past three years and I've just had it with them but I don't say anything.  
"Oh look the emo fuck" he punches me in the stomach as I wrap my hands around my stomach he knocks my books out of my hands, roughly bringing my face to him as he punches me in the face sending me into the lockers making me slide down them covering my face trying not to try as they walk past me laughing and pointing "Loser" "Fag" "Weakling" I wait till they go in the room turning around seeing my reflection in the locker and seeing a black eye starting to form.  
Dusting myself off grabbing my bags and books, walking into the room and immediately everyone's eyes were on me the opposite of what I wanted looking at the ground and sitting at the back of the class just as the teacher walks in setting his stuff down and turning to us. His pale skin, short black hair in his face and his blue eyes. "Hello class welcome to Government, I'm Mr. Ellis" you can clearly tell he has a British accent which of course causes all the girls to blush. "Please read pages 5-11 and do the homework on page 11" he smiles sitting at his desk and everyone actually does what he says which is odd because these people are morons.  
After about 15mins I finish the reading and the homework look up and feeling something thrown at me its a crumpled paper ball I unfold it and in big letters Emo Fag. that sets me off I grab my book shove it in my bag and walk to the teacher's desk setting the homework on his desk and he's astonished "wow Mr. McCullough that was quick".  
"Its Kevin" I turn walking towards Adam and his goons with my hands behind my back, slamming my hands on his desk the anger swells in me the years of torment they put me through... "Touch me again and I'll end all three of you" sliding my finger across my neck and glaring into Adams' eyes and I can sense one thing..fear.. smirking looking down at the desk and looking back up at him "Oh and your slut of a girlfriend is screwing some dude in the men's restroom" everyone's mouths hang open including the teachers I laugh turning around and walking out of the classroom and heading towards the back entrance. Sitting down at one of the lunch tables out there lighting up a cigarette and exhaling watching the smoke fade and laughing "fucking morons".  
missing 3rd period but couldn't really give a shit and my mind goes back to the one boy that has probably changed my life for the good smiling.  
I can't be gay, I don't want to ruin our friendship he's like a brother to me.  
*Justin*  
Grabbing my books and walking to my locker but I see Adam make a beeline to me madder than hell "what the hell did I do to piss this asshole off?"he slams his hands on my desk "You and your little friend are dead" I pick my books up "oh go hug a cactus" I walk out and started to ready for Music class but not being able to find Kev, "Did you hear what Kevin said to Adam?" "omg no what happened?" as soon as I hear Kev's name I hide behind the wall and listen "Kevin that emo freak told Adam off in Government class and told him about Jackie screwing some guy in the bathroom" I try to control my laughter as I run past them trying to find Kev, heading to the back entrance seeing Kev's back and his cigarette smoke.  
How can someone make something so awful for you so...hot  
I walk behind him "Nice job Kev" scaring the shit out of him "God Jay don't do that" He smiles flicking the end of his cigarette and I smile and hug him.  
"Thanks, Jay" he puts the cigarette out and walks into the building we both can't stop laughing. "I'll see you after Music class okay?" he smiles and nods heading to his art class. I walk into the music room grab my guitar and sit in a seat kind of away from anyone else, slowly closing my eyes strumming a simple melody until I hear the teacher's voice "Hello everyone I am Mr. Taylor and today is a free day, so have fun" everyone starts just having fun and the teacher sits by me with his guitar in hand "Justin you really do have a talent, may I join in?" I smile and nod "sure, I've been playing since I was little" I start strumming a song and he gets what I'm playing one of the songs I have written and played with him before. I smile as everyone starts to listen  
Where did they go?  
Nights like this don't happen anymore  
I need to know  
Is it me, and did I lose control?  
Lonely overseas  
Lonely memories  
Wish I had the key to your heart  
People come and go  
Baby, they don't know  
What we had before  
But it fell before our eyes  
Roller coaster, roller coaster  
Spinning all around and around for a while baby  
Roller coaster, roller coaster  
For a minute we were up, but the next we were falling down  
It's been difficult  
I'm just happy there are no fights no more  
But it's nights like this that I never ever missed you more  
If there's a reason that this happened for  
(But I can't help but feel like)  
as I finish the song I hear cheering and clapping "I love your voice"  
"Loved it!"

"My emotions!"

You're amazing!"

"Nice man!"

I thank them but all I can think about is singing to Kev, I play for what's left of class  
No Jay control yourself he doesn't even like you that way  
As the bell goes off for lunch people pile out of the classroom and I put my guitar away and place it on the table. Running ignoring people calling my name or trying to get my attention, yes I'm kind of liked around here but that doesn't matter right now. I run to the café and I don't see him, knowing where he would be I run to the back entrance and of course he's smoking. Stop being attractive Kev, shaking my head as I walk up behind him "Kev!" I scream in his ear causing him to scream "holy fuck jay scare the crap out of me you ass" he laughs as I sit next to him. "So how was art?" he pulls out something he drew and its...me it actually looks exactly like me I'm astonished "oh my god Kev this is amazing I love it" he smiles as his dimples come out. I love how I only see those.  
we talk for the rest of lunch and I could honestly talk with this boy for hours and never get bored I haven't since we met and I never will. The rest of the day is long and boring but finally, it ends. I grab my books shoving them in my bag, shutting my locker and looking at Kevin. His collarbones and how his jet black hair falls perfectly in his face  
I can't be gay I can't be gay

  
I shake myself out of it "Hey I'm going to swing by the court real quick" he turns to me "I'll wait" he walks towards the front entrance, I shake my head but head to the court and everyone sees me "JAY!" all run when they see me "we miss you man" "this team isn't the same". I smile and bro hug them "I know guys I just came to see how the team is doing" our convo is interrupted by some lanky looking fuck "This guy? This has to be a joke guys" that pissed me off. Rian piped up "Hayden this was one of best teammates" so this lanky fuck has a name. "Wanna bet?" I look at Hayden throw my shirt and bag off to the side. I grab the ball and about 30 mins later its 9-9 next point wins, I turn to the team and see Kev standing there mesmerized I smirk and wink at him which causes him to blush and look down "Okay lets finish this" I get the ball out his hands and shoot it at the half court line seeing the ball making it into the basket and the team goes crazy "GO JAY GO JAY GO JAY" the put me on their shoulders carrying me into the locker room. "You killed it, man!" Vic says as everyone laughs and I bro hug them "Thanks guys, I just don't like that people think they know what I'm capable of" everyone leaves except Alex "Man think about joining the team again?" I nod "Alright man I will, I miss you guys and coach" we laugh and he leaves.  
I take a quick shower, drying off smirking.  
*Kevin*  
I've waited for almost an hour and I head the court and I'm totally memorized, seeing Jay shirtless sweaty as he plays.  
I have to be gay or he wouldn't look as hot to me as he does right now   
He looks over at me and smirks causing me to blush, as I look down blushing. I wait till the team leaves and I run into the locker room.  
*Justin*  
I slip my skinny jeans and turn seeing Kev with his mouth still open, I laugh as he hands me my shirt "See something you like?" he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the locker room and out of the court I wave to the guys "I need to tell you something, can we go to your place?" I nod "sure man you know you are always welcome" This boy who used to be scared and shy is being so direct with me it's like seeing a new Kevin. The memories over the years flood back to me, my house is like his second home on account of how many times he's spent the night and came over. My siblings like him too and were sad when they went to live with my dad but I see them often.  
"Hey mom I'm home!" she comes from the kitchen "Hello sweetie how was your first day? oh and hello Kev" she smiles "Hello Pattie" he responds "It was a very interesting day mom" and she smiles "Well I'll let you guys hangout" she winks at me but I ignore it. I don't have time to process anything before Kev is grabbing my hands and leading me to my room in a hurry  "Wow, Kev slow down I'm coming" He locks the door and closes the blinds, unhanding me and sitting on the bed exhaling and putting his head in his hands as I sit down. "You are worrying me dude"  
He crosses his legs and faces me and I do the same thing as we face each other.  
"Kev what's wrong tell me please?"  
he puts his finger under my chin and pulls me closer to him and I stare into his green eyes and blush, but he kisses me  
and I freaking loved it  
"I Love You"  
Much Love x


End file.
